


Comforts and a Locker Room

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Palomo is nonbinary, based on irl conversation, is this finally fluff I'm writing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Changing in the locker room was always weird. Palomo preferred to shower when traffic had subsided. Its not like anyone notices anyway. Maybe get a glance once or twice but everyone kept to themselves mostly. Still, Palomo preferred to shower when he was alone. Or as alone as he could get.





	Comforts and a Locker Room

**Author's Note:**

> after a whole day of angst. Here's something more light hearted. A nonbinary fic I've been wanting to write for ages.

Changing in the locker room was always weird. Palomo preferred to shower when traffic had subsided. Its not like anyone notices anyway. Maybe get a glance once or twice but everyone kept to themselves mostly. Still, Palomo preferred to shower when he was alone. Or as alone as he could get. 

Bitters had decided this was his smoke room for the evening. So Palomo was stuck with a room that smelled of musk and now cigarettes.

Palomo carefully pulls the sports bra off over his head setting it down with a folded shirt.

"You know you don't need that right? Could bandage yourself if you want a flat chest. Or just go without."

"Bandaging is bad! Felix told me. Said it can really damage my ribs." Palomo notes. "What do you mean I can go without?" Palomo says after a pause.

Bitters laughs and coughs out smoke. "Fuck don't make me laugh when I'm smoking, dude." He grins though. "Thought you'd be happy over the idea of not needing a bra?"

Palomo ponders that. "Well maybe? The bra makes me feel safe." He wraps a towel over his chest. Getting into conversation topless felt.. awkward.

"How the fuck can a bra make you feel safe?" Bitters doesn't look over, he's turned himself away and takes a drag. Not like he cared much, but well he kind of was curious.

That was another thing Palomo wasn't entirely sure of. "It pushes against my chest? I don't take it off much for anything but showering, its like a second skin?"

"Thought that was bad for you. Wait you wash it right?" Bitters glances over and down at the fabric. It looked like it was ready to fall apart anyday. "Gross."

"You're one to talk mister same tee for three weeks," Palomo huffs out.

"May be the same tee but I wash it once a week," Bitters smirks and then frowns. "Okay, Matthews washes every week." He looks over. "Look I can wash it for you while you're in there. I mean its not a big issue but like if that's too touchy or what ever."

"Oh! That would be helpful actually. But what if its not done when I'm done?" Palomo shuffles in place.

Bitters takes the worn cloth. "Then you can go without for an hour. No one's gonna notice, promise."

"Shut up," Palomo smiles and then turns to face him. "Can you maybe? Hurry out? I wanna get undressed."

Bitters face lights red as he blinks a few moments. "Right! Sorry." He stands and hurries to the end of the locker room and shoves the cloth in a washer. He makes sure he's hidden enough out of the way so Palomo could do what he needed.


End file.
